Transformation
by Bella Narcissa
Summary: Teddy and Victoire go through another full moon. One shot of the two of them interacting in wolf form.


**Just a quick little one shot of Victoire and Teddy during the full moon. In cannon neither retain their father's Lupine genes but I find this more interesting. R&R please as the critique really helps me grow. **

He's standing there and she's standing across the room, both wearily eyeing each other.

He convulses first. He is nent double and rejected by his own body, fur sprouting and jaw elongating into an actual muzzle. Eyes adjust and take in only blacks and whites and greys. Ears point upwards now and can hear the high pitched breathing of the girls across the room from him; his nose can smell her sweat.

Her transformation is not as extreme. Her jaw elongates only enough to accept longer, stronger teeth, her saliva becomes acidic like other carnivores in the wild and her nails curve and harden. Her muscles become stronger and leaner, ready to attack at any moment, her mouth turned up into a smile. A growl escapes her.

He returns it and launches forward nipping at her playfully as she throws herself at him and knocks them both rolling across the floor. She manages to kick him off her and jumps right back on him. She is happy now that she is in control of the situation and biting lightly with her wolf jaws but enough to mark. The sounds she emits now sound suspiciously like chuckles.

"I thought I could leave you two alone for _five_ minutes." Her voice is low enough not to hurt their ears, both Victoire and Teddy look guiltily up at Sasha. She stands at the only entrance to the "shrieking" shack with arms crossed; two plates lay at her feet. She slides over the two rare steaks to them, courtesy of the house elves in the Hogwarts kitchen.

Victoire can actually pick up the teak and bite hunks out of the flesh while Teddy must lean over and eat it like a dog might; he breaks the plate within five minutes of his exercise.

Sasha clears her throat when the two are done their midnight snack; "Who's winning?"

Victoire pushes her chin forward with pride though Teddy indicates disagreement. He cannot speak but she can, though finds it uncomfortable to do so. They eye each other wearily before kicking aside the remnants of their meals and renewing the assault.

Sasha would separate them; she is fully capable, but enjoys watching their vicious dance. Teddy is the stronger of the two but he is also the more careful and seems to hold back on every movement afraid to hurt the girl; she meanwhile is faster than him and attacks with abandonment that she cannot enjoy in her fully Human form.

The game is simple, invented in their final year together before Teddy leaves Hogwarts. It can only be played when the two are emotionally calm and under control; the wolf form enhances simple emotions like fear, anger and joy and the first two had led to broken bones and blood before. Like now the two must be aware of their emotional state and stop the game if either loses control.

The bites left by their fight resemble most closely a hickey in the human form. These are counted and the person with the most is the loser. Simple.

At its best, the Game released enough aggression to allow the pair to sleep a few hours and prepare for the transformation back. The worst time; Victoire had broken her leg and Professor Longbottom had to be let in on the secret in order to heal her enough for her to change back without permanent damage.

Satisfied with the two of them, like a mother hen over her flock, Sasha slips into sleep.

The game continues for another hour and then the two curl up together and sleep as well. It is his fur against her bare skin that keeps her warm and her very human heart that keeps him calm through the night.

An hour before the moon goes down Sasha wakes and separates them. During their transformations they should not be together, it is Victoire that must be moved, she usually sleeps deeply enough to avoid attacking. To be safe, Sasha keeps her wand at ready but does not use it to avoid waking them. Teddy whines plaintively at his loss, still deep in whatever dreams he may be having. Sasha rolls her eyes at him and waits for the loss of the moon.

This time it is Victoire to changes first, her body cracks and pops through the transformation and she crouches like a feral animal through the pain, ready to strike as her instincts scream _danger._

Teddy roars through his transformation and scratches at himself over and over until he can speak again. Through the nausea he manages, "Who won?" and then; "Pants, please."

He pulls them on and the girls look respectfully away, Victoire extends an arm for Sasha to start counting the marks. With each tap of her wand Sasha counts up and magicks away the evidence. "Thirty eight." She states and leaves for Victoire to repair her torn clothing.

Teddy averts his eyes and allows Sasha to begin her count on him, "Twenty five, because I'm not counting the _previous_ markings."

Sasha hates the word _hickey_, she says it reminds her of a sausage made of bull intestines.

Both Victoire and Teddy have the grace to blush at this, though Teddy grins at Victoire: "Winner," He gloats.

"You'll get your prize later," she replies with rolling eyes.

Sasha ushers them quickly back to the main castle where the three separate to avoid all three getting caught together.

Alone in his dormitory Teddy finds his prize under his pillow.

_**Coupon redeemable for one (1) free pair of extendable ears.**_

(One coupon per customer; supplies limited. Any and all gossip and harm to reputation heard by extendable ears are the fault of the customer and cannot be credited to distributor, much as we would like to accept it.)


End file.
